


Travelers

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Dean, Protective Castiel, Russian Castiel, Sexism, Social Standards, US Marshal Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean gets a call from an acquaintance telling him that something has come in on a ship during a night delivery.  Something different than the usual shipments, and there's something Dean might very well be interested in.





	Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a day late, and that's because I was not feeling well at all yesterday. The chronic pain I live with that my neurologist is pretending doesn't exist was flaring bad and I was so fuzzy headed that it took me until 4am to even finish this story, and then I was so tired I just went to bed. This morning I woke up and I was just on the go all day. I just got home and I did a proofreading earlier, but I'm not sure I like this story. If I stop to do a rewrite, I'll fall even further behind, and I'll be out of town tomorrow. I'm so tired today, and the doctor upped my migraine meds so I expect I'll be a zombie in the coming days until my body has adjusted. Fun times ahead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. The word for today is "Shun".

**Day 8~**

**Shun~**

He stood in the shadows, observing the people going in and out of the bar.  None were who he was looking for though.  Not yet, at least.  A quick check of the time told him it was a quarter after midnight.  His target was known to come into this particular bar on Fridays between midnight and one am.  All he had to do was wait.  He’d been at this long enough that patience was a necessity, and he could stand here all night if he needed to.  At ten to one, a car pulled up and a tall, lanky man dressed all in black got out.  He was flanked by two other men that looked large enough to be linebackers.  There was no doubt that they were Alphas.  No matter.  He could hold his own against them.  The only one that mattered was the man in black; Alistair Grey.

He slipped out of the shadows but rather than heading for the bar entrance, he moved towards the back door, where the staff went in and out.  Above the door was a fire escape.  Jumping up, he grabbed onto the ladder and pulled it down.  As quickly as he could, he made his way up to the roof and picked the lock on the door that let him into the building.  He worked his way back down and entered the bar through the storage room.  This type of bar was not welcoming to his kind and the moment he stepped into the main room, the atmosphere set him on edge.  The stench of Alpha musk hung heavy in the air as industrial music blared from speakers tucked into the ceiling corners.  The few Omegas that were there were either serving drinks to extremely handsy Alphas or dressed in next to nothing, moving around the room, rubbing against whatever Alpha showed interest in them.  It was horrifying watching them be objectified like that, and it raised his temper seeing Alphas reaching down these poor Omega’s shorts to touch them in ways only their mates should be allowed to.  He forced himself to calm down.  If he wasn’t careful he’d bleed through his blockers and his natural scent would be revealed.  His size screamed Alpha.  His scent said otherwise.

Careful not to draw attention to himself, he weaved through the crowd, his eyes trained for Alistair.  He spotted the man sitting at a table with his bodyguards.  An Omega with long, bright red hair that flowed down past her bare breasts was sitting in his lap, hips rolling slowly as the Alpha’s hands explored her body.  They dipped into the thin, lacy panties she wore and came up wet with slick.  When she moved a bit, he grimaced.  Suddenly he was pushing her off his lap.  She stumbled and fell to the floor.  Alistair stood up, wiping furiously at his pants but they were covered in slick.

“Damn it!”  He growled.  Looking around he spotted the bathrooms and started for them.  When his bodyguards moved to follow, he waved them off.  “I can wipe off some whore’s slick without you watching.”  He snapped.

He pushed through the door into the bathroom and went straight for the paper towel dispenser.  The slick was already drying, leaving an obvious white stain on his black pants, and after wetting the towel, he began wiping furiously at it.

“Hello, Alistair.”

The Alpha whipped his head around to see a familiar pair of green eyes watching him.  He snarled, baring his fangs.

“Dean Winchester.”  He spat as he tossed the wet paper towel aside.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  Dean clicked his tongue as he took the safety off his gun and aimed it right at Alistair’s chest.

“What are you going to do,  _ arrest me _ ?”  Alistair sneered.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.  You’re going to be held accountable for your crimes once and for all, and the world will be a better place without you loose in it.”

Alistair’s eyes slid over to the door but Dean took a step in front of it, blocking his exit.

“I have men outside.  You’re not getting away this time.”  Dean reached back with his free hand and turned the lock on the bathroom door.  If he had to fire his gun, he didn’t want to get killed by a bar full of raging Alphas.  Alistair howled before lunging but Dean was faster, turning the gun and pistol whipping the man across the face.  It stunned the Alpha and he was slammed into the wall before falling to the floor.  Dean jumped on his back and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

“Alistair Grey, you are under arrest.  You have the right to remain silent,”

“Fuck you!”

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,”

“I will  _ kill you _ !”

“You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have one present during any questioning.  If you can’t afford one, one will be provided.”  Dean snapped the cuffs into place, not bothering to be gentle in the slightest, and pulled out his phone to call his team.

“Hey, I got him.  Sweep in now and clear the place so I can get him out without a problem.”

He hung up and tucked his phone back in his pocket.  There was blood pooling under Alistair’s head and the room reeked of the Alpha’s rage, but underneath it, he could smell fear.  He was scared.  That was incredibly satisfying.  Dean remained straddling Alistair until he heard a key in the door and it swung open. Another marshal, Benny, one of the few Alphas that actually accepted him as he was, came walking in.  He cocked an eyebrow at the sight before him.

“Well, you have an interesting method of arresting murderers.”

Dean grinned and got up so Benny could help him haul Alistair up off the floor.  The redhead Omega from earlier popped in, fully dressed now in jeans, a tee shirt, and a canvas jacket.  Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  She looked at Alistair with contempt as two men stepped in to take the Alpha out to Dean’s car.

“You did good, Charlie.  You didn’t  _ really _ get slick for him though, did you?”  Dean asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Oh  _ god _ no!  I used that fake stuff that stains really quickly.  Used a ton of it too so it would get all over his pants and force him into the bathroom that much faster.  Used his OCD against him.”  She smiled cheekily.  Dean laughed and patted her on the back.

“That was a great idea.  I’m sorry you had to go undercover as one of these poor dancers though.”

“It’s cool.  We caught the bastard and that’s what matters.  No more innocent Omegas getting raped and murdered.  That’s more important than my embarrassment.”  She said.  They walked out of the bar and over to the car Dean used when he was making arrests.  No way was he putting perps in the back of his Impala.  He’d made that mistake once.  Never again!  Charlie slid into the passenger seat as he got behind the wheel.  Alistair was cursing up a storm in the backseat but they both ignored him. 

“Back to New York with him?”  She asked.

“Yep, that’s where he committed the first six murders.  I hope they throw the book at him.”  Dean said as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned towards the highway.  It was going to be a long drive, but with Charlie splitting it, they could drive straight through.  No motels and risking Alistair running.  He wanted this bastard locked up for good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After New York he did three more jobs and then he got a phone call from an old friend.  Well, he used the word friend rather loosely.  Crowley was more of an acquaintance than anything.  There were very few people that he would consider a true friend.  Charlie was one but she was an Omega like him, and Benny who was an Alpha, but Benny hadn’t liked him at first.  Most Alphas didn’t.  He’d been shunned by most of the Alphas in his life when, at the age of 17 he’d presented late as an Omega instead of the Alpha everyone had expected he would be.  His parents had both expected him to be an Alpha based on his size and attitude, and they’d raised him as such.  Then just after his 17 th birthday he’d come down with what he’d thought was the flu.  Instead of getting better after a few days though, he got worse. 

His mother had figured it out first and she’d been shocked.  She’d broken the news to him, and he’d been horrified.  All of his dreams, his plans for his future had fallen apart in that moment.  There was enough bias against Omegas to start with but ones built like an Alpha rarely ever found mates, and were almost never accepted into society.  His mother had told his father that night and from there they’d become his most fierce protectors.  Later, when his younger brother Sam presented as an Alpha, he too came to be one of Dean’s biggest allies, but aside from his father and brother, and now Benny, there weren’t many Alphas that would really give him the time of day.  He wasn’t the meek, small Omega most Alphas wanted, and he had no desire to even attempt to try and be submissive.  It wasn’t in his nature.

Answering the call more out of curiosity than anything, he was told to meet Crowley down by the docks.  Why the docks, he had no idea.  The man was shady as hell and he wondered why he bothered talking to him at all. Most of the blockers and Alpha pheromones he used when he worked cases he bought from Crowley, so the man did have his uses, but outside of that, they didn’t really talk much.  Yet, he wanted Dean to come down to the docks tonight.  Curiosity got the better of him and after getting dressed, he got in his car and made the drive.

The docks were rather creepy at night, and empty, save for one.  He could see people moving around, unloading a ship and he knew that’s where Crowley would be found, so that’s where he went.

“Fergus!”  He called out.

“Dean, I’m so glad you could make it.”

He turned to see the Beta approaching, wearing a sharp, black suit as usual.  Only Crowley would dress like this on the  _ docks _ .

“You got me down here.  Now do you want to tell me  _ why _ ?”

“I’ve been getting in some shipments lately of the things you like to order, but last night something else came in on one of my ships.  Something I thought you might be even more interested in.  You see, I have deliberately avoided dealing in human trafficking and yet someone decided to put  _ people _ on my boat last night.”  Crowley lifted his nose in the air, his expression one of distaste.  Dean knew he walked a fine line just on the right side of the law, and the Beta had come to him in confidence about this issue.

“How many people are we talking?” 

“Four in total.  Three Alphas and an Omega.  Oddly enough, they’re not exactly here illegally.  They all have papers.”  Crowley replied.

That  _ was _ odd.  “Are they a family?  Why didn’t they come in through traditional channels?  If they wanted entry into this country, they should have come in through legal means.”  Dean asked.

“Follow me.  You’ll see why in a moment.”  Crowley made his way to his office, opening the door and leading Dean inside.  It was rather classy for where it was located. 

“You’ve had them here since last night?”  Dean asked.

“I have a room in the back.  It’s not for things such as this, mind you, but it has beds.  It’s meant for nights when my men are working through until dawn and they need to rest for a few hours.  I’ve told them that I sent for you.  Surprisingly, their English is good.  I will leave it up to you as to whether you want to call that lawyer brother of yours or not.  Just do me a favor and leave my name out of this.”

Crowley opened an inner door revealing a room with several beds and chairs.  A man in a long black jacket and matching black pants stood up from one of the chairs.  At first Dean took him for the Omega of the group, despite his height.  His features were almost delicate, and his blue eyes locked immediately on Dean.

_ “Zdravstvuyte.” _

Dean ran his tongue over his lower lip as he looked at the man.  He took a few steps closer and was hit with the overwhelming scent of Alpha. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you said.” 

The man smiled tentatively.  “I say hello to you.”  His accent was thick but Dean was struck more by how beautiful and deep his voice was.  The rumble and Alpha tone to it was sexy.  It was unusual to hear it come from a face so angelically beautiful, but he was unable to look away.  He could see why they had come in on the ship instead of on a plane like most people.  They’d have been denied at the gates.

“Hello to you too.  What’s your name?”

“I am Castiel.  This is my family.”  The Alpha motioned towards the other people with him.

“Your mate?”  Dean asked.  “Children?”

“No, no,”  Castiel shook his head.  He squinted, clearly trying to think of the right word.  “He is…brother.  He is brother.  She is…friend.”  Each person was pointed out and as they were, they stood up and nodded politely.

“I speak English.”  The woman, she was more of a girl than anything said. 

“You come in from Russia?”  Dean asked.  She nodded. 

“Yes.  We have all been denied entry to your country because we do not look the way your, um, society expects.”

Dean caught her scent and realized she was not the Omega, like he’d expected.  She was another Alpha.  Castiel nodded in agreement.

“We are unable to find mates in our country, so we hear come to America, they are good, they like different.  But it is not true.  They tell us visas will not be approved for coming to find mates.  Then they send us home to Russia.  So we save money and come back on boat.  Maybe we will not find mates but is still better than how Russia treats us.” Castiel said. 

Now Dean understood exactly why Crowley had brought him here.  These people had gone through the same suffering that he had.  They’d been shunned by society too. 

“Yeah, well, I’d be going through that too if I wasn’t born here.  I’ll see what strings I can pull for you.  My brother is a lawyer, but he is not an immigration lawyer.  He’ll know who to talk to though.” 

Castiel came closer and Dean held his ground as the Alpha leaned in to scent him.  The look of surprise on his face when he realized what Dean was, was almost comical.

“You are…Omega.”  He sounded amazed and a little excited.  There was a quick exchange of words in rapid Russian with the other people but when one of them got up from his spot on the bed to approach Dean, Castiel growled, stopping him in his tracks.  The girl giggled.

“Castiel likes your scent and thinks you are attractive.”  She said.

Dean tried not to blush but failed miserably.  When he looked over at Castiel he saw the Alpha was blushing too.

“What’s your name?”  Dean asked her, trying to change the subject.

“Rachel Vitayev.  This is Castiel Krushnic and his brothers Gabriel and Samandriel.”

“Those don’t sound like Russian names. Well, not the first names at least.”  Dean had never heard Russian names like those.

“They are, how you say, angelic?”  Castiel ran his fingers through his hair.  “Our parents gave us all names for angels.”

“There are more of you?”  Dean asked.  Castiel nodded.

“Yes.  But they are not unwanted.”

“I really hate the way society thinks that people have to look and act a certain way, or that you have to be delicate and feminine in order to be an Omega.  I’m neither delicate nor feminine, and I never wanted to be.  Because of that, I don’t really fit in anywhere, and that isn’t fair.  I should be free to be who I am, and so should you guys.”  Dean said.  He motioned towards Gabriel and Samandriel.  “Which one is the Alpha and which one is the Omega?”

“I am Omega.”  Gabriel raised his hand.  Dean thought he at least should have been able to find a mate, he looked more like how an Omega was expected to appear.  “However, I am unable to make pups.  I have…”  He looked at Rachel and they conversed in Russian for a moment before he continued.  “Deformity in uterus.  I cannot grow them.”  Gabriel placed a hand over his belly.  “Your country places value on a person’s ability to breed.  No make pups, no find mate.  No find mate, no come into country to become citizen.”

“That’s messed up.  There are ways around those laws and my brother will know how to get you guys situated.”  Dean pulled out his phone and sent Sam a text telling him where he was and what was going on.  He trusted his brother to be discreet and do what was best for these people.  Sam promised he was on his way and told Dean to just stay there until he arrived. 

“He’s on his way now.  We’ll get this all figured out.” 

“You are not mated?”  Rachel asked him.  Castiel growled again which just got her giggling all over and swatting playfully at him and saying something to him in Russian.  It seemed to placate him and he settled for simply looking grumpy.  Dean tried not to smile, but it was funny.  He’d never had an Alpha show interest in him before.  Not like this.  To say he was flattered was an understatement. 

“No, not mated.  Alphas don’t like Omegas built like me, and the career I went into makes me doubly undesirable.”

“Mr. Crowley say you are a friend.  You work with police but you are not police.  Is that right?”  Gabriel asked.

“I’m a U.S. Marshal.  I track down fugitives and other criminals.  I don’t see you guys as that though.  Neither does my brother.”  Dean looked back at the door but Crowley had left, closing it behind him.  He was alone with three Alphas he didn’t know and an Omega.  Thankfully none of them seemed to be aggressive.  Castiel kept edging closer though, taking a protective stance between him and the other two Alphas.  He knew it was pure instinct though, not because they were mates or anything.  Besides, he still had several inches and a few pounds up on the Alpha.

“I am a nun.  I was not wanting to come for a mate, I wanted to come for better life.  Could you help me find St. Benedict Parish?  In Chicago Illinois?  That is where I was told to go.  I am told I will be safe there.”  Rachel asked.  Dean noticed the wrap on her hair and the long black dress she wore.  He wondered if that was how nuns in Russia dressed.

“We’ll get that worked out too.”

Sam arrived faster than Dean had expected and when he entered the room, Castiel immediately became defensive.

“Whoa, Cas, this is my brother, it’s ok,”  Dean placed a hand on the Alpha’s chest in an attempt to soothe him.  “My  _ brother _ .”

“I…apologize.  I do not know why I am upset.”  Castiel dropped his eyes to the floor, a sign of submission that neither Dean nor Sam expected.  The brothers shared a surprised look before Dean turned his attention back to Castiel.  When he went to pull his hand back, the Alpha caught it and held it between both of his own.

“You are beautiful and people are stupid.”

Dean cocked his head for a second in confusion.  “Huh?”

Gabriel laughed and came forward to explain.  “What my brother is trying to say is he agrees with you that society is wrong to judge people on how they look instead of personality.  Even when speaking his native tongue he is not so good with his words.”

Dean chuckled and looked over at Castiel to see the Alpha nodding.

“Yes, that is what I meant.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.  Let’s get you guys out of here.”  Dean looked to his brother who nodded in agreement.

“It’s time to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam decided all of the travelers would come stay with him.  Castiel was not pleased about that but he understood why he couldn’t stay at Dean’s.  Over the next six weeks Sam got the ball rolling with his friend Andy who was an immigration lawyer, very skilled in his field.  One evening, after coming back from another job, Dean found Castiel sitting on his steps.  He was dressed in a tee shirt and faded jeans, a huge change from the black suit he’d arrived in, but Dean liked this even better.  As he pulled his car into the driveway, Castiel got to his feet and came down the stairs, meeting him at his door as he got out.

“Hello, Dean.  You had job in California, yes?  That is what Sam said.”

“Yes, I just got back.”  Dean said as he climbed out of the car.  He had hoped to come home, take a shower, and relax.  Entertaining company hadn’t been a part of that plan but he’d only seen Castiel a handful of times since he’d arrived and he’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t thinking of him constantly.  Now here the Alpha was, on his door step, alone and looking as delicious as ever.

“I have visa.  I was doctor in my country, but I cannot practice here yet.  Soon.  Instead of coming here on a mating visa my lawyer has recommended that I come on a special visa that will allow me to go to school and learn what I need so I can practice medicine here.  I have job in hospital to help me pay for school.  Sam is helping me to find scholarships and apply for them.”  Castiel said as Dean closed the car door.  “I hope it is ok.  Sam told me your address.  I…missed you.  It has been two weeks since I saw you and…”

Dean smiled as the Alpha blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.  He’d had a few relationships over the years, but nothing really long term.  No Alphas ever wanted him, he’d always dated Betas.  Knowing Castiel was interested made him feel desirable.

“Well, I just drove for the last 18 hours.  I’m tired and hungry, and I need a shower.  If you don’t mind waiting for me to wash up, I’ll order us a pizza and we can talk.”

Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes bright and shining.  He was even more beautiful when he smiled.

“I like pizza.”

Dean placed the order and headed upstairs to take his shower.  He’d been exhausted when he pulled up, but knowing there was an attractive, intelligent, interesting Alpha downstairs that had come to see him, he suddenly felt reenergized.  After changing into a soft pair of sweatpants and a clean tee shirt, he headed back downstairs.  Castiel was sitting on the couch watching a medical show when he returned but quickly turned it off.

“You don’t have to turn it off.”  Dean said as he sat down next to him.  Castiel turned to face him, laying the remote on the coffee table.

“I want to pay attention to you, not television.”

“How is everyone else settling in?  Are they doing well?”  Dean asked.

“Yes, they’re doing very well.  Rachel went to Chicago to the convent.  She is very happy.  Gabriel is, how you say, trying to seduce Sam.  Samandriel has started taking university courses.  He has a job at McDonald’s and brings home cheeseburgers.  I don’t like them, they taste terrible.”

“That’s because those are not real burgers.  They’re awful.  Maybe I’ll make you some of mine sometime.  I make fantastic ones, with bacon and cheese.”  Dean said.

“I would like that.”  Castiel smiled wide and shuffled closer.  This close up he was even more beautiful than Dean had previously thought.  His lips were so full and perfect and his eyes framed by long, dark lashes that made the blue stand out even more. 

“Cas, what’s going on in that head of yours?  I get the feeling that you’re like, really interested in me.”

“I have spent my life looking for a mate, but in Russia I was told I was un…un…”  A small furrow formed between Castiel’s brows.  “Undesirable.  But I know this is not true.  I made the decision to look here, for new work, but also for a mate.  America was supposed to be the place where dreams come true, but I am not so foolish to believe that.  You must make them happen.  If you want them, you must reach out and grab them.  That is what I am doing.  You are beautiful and I do not understand why you are not mated.  I am, as you say, interested.  Very interested.”

“Your English is sure getting better.”  Dean arched an eyebrow as Castiel moved even closer. 

“I have been practicing.  I wanted to be able to talk to you.”

The doorbell rang and Dean got up to get the pizza.  He carried it back to the living room and set it on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen to grab some plates, napkins, and a couple of sodas.  When he came back, he sat down close to Castiel again. 

“Is mating something you would be interested in?”  Castiel asked as Dean began serving them both pizza.

“Are you looking for a mate just so you can stay?  Cause you keep talking about mating.  I’m open to the idea of mating but I don’t want to be just your excuse to stay.  I only want to mate for love.”  Dean leveled him with a steely gaze as he handed him one of the plates.

“I will prove to you that I want more than that.  I want love and a family, and I want you to know that too.”  Castiel said seriously.

“Alright, handsome.  I’ll give you the chance to prove it.”  Dean picked up his slice of pizza and looked at him.  “Give it your best shot.”

Castiel’s days were filled with classes and work at the hospital while his evenings were filled with homework and time spent with Dean when he wasn’t on the road.  Whenever Dean was in town, Castiel was at his house, spending every possible moment with the Omega.  Dean liked the attention he was receiving.  At first he’d been afraid Castiel would find another Omega he’d be more interested in, but his attention never wavered from Dean.  Gabriel continued his pursuit of Sam and Samandriel met an Omega that happened not to mind his small stature, and they were happily dating.  Dean opened up to Castiel, and slowly he began to let the man in.  The Alpha made him happy, and he didn’t feel awkward or freakish around him. 

They went on dates, mini road trips between work and Dean was having a lot of fun introducing Castiel to American culture.  The Alpha was a complete gentleman, which, after several months was beginning to frustrate the Omega, so he decided to make the first move.  Since Castiel liked coming over to his house to get away from Sam and his brothers, and to have the opportunity to be alone with Dean, he took advantage of that and after coming back from a hunt that took him across four states that lasted two weeks, he invited Castiel over for a romantic dinner. 

The Alpha showed up, excited and eager to see him after so many weeks apart, and Dean found that he was just as happy to see him.  He let the man in and hugged him tight. 

“I have missed you very much, Dean.  You were careful while you were gone?” 

“Yes, babe, I was careful.  I always am.”  Dean let the Alpha press him back against the wall and kiss him.  He realized he’d missed the sweet Alpha more than he’d realized.

“I missed you too, Cas.”

“How long will you be here for?”  Castiel asked.  He still had Dean pressed up against the wall, not that the Omega minded.  It felt wonderful having him close like this.

“Until the next case comes in.  I take them as they come.  But I’ve been thinking.  I’ve been offered a promotion.  If I take it, I’ll be in charge of assigning marshals to cases.  And I’ll be home more.  I can have a mate, a family of my own.”

“Yes?  With me?  You would want this with me?”  Castiel had his hands on the wall on either side of Dean’s head but the Omega was nearing his heat and feeling frisky. He pulled at the Alpha’s dress shirt, untucking it from his pants and sliding his hands under it to brush the tips of his fingers across his boyfriend’s stomach.  It dragged a rumbly growl up from the Alpha’s throat that Dean definitely liked hearing.

“Yes, with you.  Interested?”

“I want you as my mate, Dean.  As my equal.”  Castiel pulled away from the wall and began unbuckling Dean’s belt.  “We can mate now?  Finally?”

Dean laughed as his belt was pulled through the loops and dropped to the floor. Dinner was just going to have to wait. He toed off his shoes and let the Alpha pull his shirt over his head next.  Castiel was wasting no time in getting him naked, and they were still standing by the front door!

“Yeah, babe, but can we take this up to the bedroom?  I don’t want to have sex right here, not when I have a nice big bed upstairs waiting for us.  My heat’s coming.  I’m going to need water and food.  You going to take care of me or are you going to make me take care of myself during it?”

“You will rest.  I will feed you and bring you everything you need.  As your mate it is my duty to care for you.  I love you, Dean, and I want to do these things for you.  I will give you massages too.  You will feel good, I promise.”  Castiel said eagerly as Dean pulled him along towards the stairs.  He was trying to shed his own clothes as he went, which had Dean laughing. 

“You don’t need to be so desperate to get naked right now.  I’d like to get the chance to undress you.  Let me find out what’s under those clothes for myself.  Come on.  We’ll call Sam later, tell him you won’t be coming back there.  From now on you’re staying here.”  Dean led him into the first bedroom at the top of the stairs and flipped the light switch. 

“You took chance on me and fall in love with me, and I fall in love with you too.  You are perfect Omega for me, Dean.  So beautiful and funny, and so sweet.  You are everything I have ever wanted.  I am happy with you.  I am happy you chose me as your mate.  We will set an example for others like us.  Anyone can fall in love and be happy.  I love you.”

Dean smiled at his Alpha as he unbuttoned the man’s shirt and stripped it off him.  “Your pillow talk could use some work, but I get the sentiment.  I feel the same way.  I love you too.  I hope our kids don’t have any problems down the road finding mates, and if they do, that they are happy with who they are.”

“They will be because we will teach them to be.  We will show them.”  Castiel said.  Dean believed him.  Their union would be beautiful, and their pups would grow up seeing that their parents were happy and in love, which was what all kids should experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading.


End file.
